characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinichi Izumi
Shinchi Izumi is the protagonist of the anime/manga series, Parasyte. Background The story starts with Shinichi sleeping with his ear buds on. As this happens, a secret invasion of parasitic aliens is going on, with the worm-like creatures infesting the brains of other humans to take them over, which they then use to devour other humans for nourishment. A parasite then enters Shinichi's room and attempts to take over his brain. As it tries to crawl up his arm, he takes the ear bud cord and ties it around his arm to stop it from advancing. It then suddenly disappears. When Shinichi encounters the parasite again he is horrified to find out that it has eaten his right arm and replaced it. Over time they become companions, necessary for the others survival. He asks the the parasite what his name should be and it replies "Migi", as in right hand. Shinichi is incredibly weak as the story takes off, letting Migi do all the fighting. He continues to stay like this until his mother is killed by a parasite. It eventually finds Shinichi's home and then supposedly kills him, stabbing him through the heart. Migi then attempts to save Shinichi's life by using up his own body matter to replace the missing pieces of Shinichi's heart, giving him incredible strength, physically and mentally, but at the cost of 30% of Migi's body. Afterwards Shinichi also begins to harbor great hatred towards parasites and declares to wipe them all out. He begins fighting alongside Migi, which increases their strength ten-fold eventually leading up to the pair killing Gotou, a being made up of several parasites. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Physicality: '''After being imbued with Migi's cells to save his life, Shinichi became a hybrid of human and parasite. This gave him enhanced strength, speed, durability, endurance, and leaping ability. He's become strong enough to rip out someone's heart with one hand, fast enough to keep up with speeding cars, and tough enough to survive a punch from Gotou. He can also jump up to twenty feet into the air. * '''Enhanced Vision and''' Perception: '''After becoming part-parasite, Shinichi's vision and perception improved greatly. While he needed glasses before his transformation, he no longer needs them, and can see a person's face clearly from around three-hundred feet away. His brain is able to process visual stimulation to the point where a normal human appears to be standing still, when they're actually attacking him. * '''Mental Fortitude: '''After merging with Migi, Shinichi gains a high level of mental resilience, as he walked through a hallway tainted with decapitated bodies of students with little discomfort. * '''Migi: '''Shinichi's parasite, which has merged with his right hand. Migi has a mind of his own, and the two often confer with each other during fights to plan out strategies. ** '''Tactical Mind: '''Migi is incredibly tactical in combat, often planning out strategies and aiming for enemy weak points. ** '''Healing: '''By replacing damaged cells with his own cells, Migi can heal Shinichi's wounds. He's even been able to heal Shinichi's heart after it got stabbed. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Migi can shapeshift himself into various different forms. For combat, he usually transforms into sharp claws, swords, or bladed whip-like tendrils. By hardening his own body, Migi can form into a muscular clawed arm strong enough to pierce a parasite's body by throwing a rock at 300mph. He's also been able to become keys to open locks or start cars, along with guns and flamethrowers, though its unlikely that these work. ** '''Sensing: '''Migi can mentally sense the presence of other parasites. Feats Strength *Stopped a moving car with one hand, denting it in the process. *Tore out a Parasite's heart with one hand before smashing it through a wall. *Lifted and threw someone bigger than him with one hand. *Threw a rock with the force to pierce a Parasite's body, destroy his heart, and leave an imprint in the wall behind him. Speed *Outran a car on foot. *Reacted to attacks from Parasites, who move faster than the eye can see. *Caught three pebbles thrown at him from behind in quick succession. Durability *Took attacks from someone who could bust through walls. *Survived getting stabbed. *Took a punch from Gotou. Skill *Has defeated and killed many dangerous Parasites. *Mortally wounded Gotou with a stick and without Migi. *Fought off a group of thugs by himself. Weaknesses * Migi must sleep for at least four hours at a time. While sleeping, he is not able to sense anything from the outside world and won't wake up until he has the proper amount of sleep. * Fire. * Migi requires nourishment from Shinichi's bloodstream. Fun Facts * Migi is Japanese for right, as he is located in Shinichi's right hand Gallery Shinichi-school.jpg|Shinichi at age 16, before fusing with Migi Shinichi-serious.jpg|Shinichi at age 17, after fusing with Migi. Shinichi END.png|Shinichi at age 18, after losing Migi Shinchi live action.jpg|Shinichi in the live action movie Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parasite Hosts Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Parasyte Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Symbiotes Category:Madhouse Category:Kodansha Category:Japanese Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Human Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters